Talk:M60 Machine Gun
Tier? Why do I get this odd feeling the M60 is gonna be Special tier? Megaron 17:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point. I'll change it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Since the M60 is a special teir weapon and cannot get more ammo, will it be able to use incindeiary / explosive ammunition? I understand why the grenade launcher does not, but since the m60 does use bullets... Sorry for the spelling errors. MrJoe95 15:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The GL can use special ammo. Megaron 15:11, February 13, 2010(UTC) The only problem is that you only have one shot with the GL, since it only has one grenade loaded at a time.Ray 15:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC)ChubbyHug Question One night, I couldn't get sleep because I started to think this... What happens when you pick up Grenade Launcher/M60 and Chainsaw, shoot all bullets from gun and waste all gas from chainsaw? Do you get clitched or something? I haven't got a chance to try it in game. ŊυĐε 14:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I actually came here to ask that! but yeah WardernerBL is right. NomNom 19:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Chainsaw replaces with a pistol upon losing all the fuel. Sad butt, true. User:WardenerNL, Feb 25, 20:37, 2010 Now that there are clearer pictures showing the Golf Club and M60, should we get to work with making the logo for the weapons page table? Or shall we wait until it is released and we have perfectly clear ones? I mean, they could just be placeholders for now, I guess. Spatulade 10:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Other Campaigns This is just going to be in The Passing, right? Not going to show up in the others, correct? Imperialscouts 06:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : It's possible, but I think it would be more likely for the weaponry in the DLC to be integrated into the rest of the game, just as available as everythign else. I even think it would be cool for the Fallen Survivor Uncommon to be integrated, but we'll just have to wait and see. 14:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) N.R. (sorry about the sig/timestamp, I really need to just make an account already) Do you think that the golf club will be included in the other campaigns as well?NewbieSim 00:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Unlike the M60, the Golf Club won't be too game-breaking, so it's possible. Or perhaps they may keep it as a Passing-specific object so you can only encounter it in custom campaigns as well. :o Sera404 04:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well if the golf club is like the nightstick will only be in the passing. like the nightstick for the parish. The M60 on the other hand seems more likely to be carried onto the other campains. Omnivex 04:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) M60 in The Barns' Gauntlet Crescendo Event, can't wait... Ahem, I mean, I hope yes, that It'll be implanted in the other campaigns as well, but it seems that it'll be too overpowered, so maybe it is only for The Passing. LaZa 06:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC). bipod i think we all know the bipod WONT be able to be deployed so i think it should be removed from triva Explosive rounds on the M60 Can we remove the comment about them possibly not doing anything but adding more ammo because that is obvious speculation and b.s. The regular M60 will not deafen the SI. So the M60 will certainly deafen SI with the Explosive rounds, as well as the stumble effect. How can that not be considered an added effect? :A more important question is, does Explosive or Incendiary ammo double the M60's ammo? Sera404 21:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Deployable or not? The first words in the post say deployable, it then says that it's not deployable. Which is it? Steviesteveo 21:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Not. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 01:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Infinite M60s I've only ever found the M60 at a spawn point on the third floor before the fire escape stairs/plywood bridge on the second act of The Passing; I don't know if it ever spawns elsewhere. That being said, I discovered that if you aquired an M60 and died on that level, you would restart at the spawn with your M60 both at the spawn and in your hand at start. Discovered on normal single player. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 01:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) M60 HUD Icon added Masterlegodude 14:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude : I added the HUD Icon for the M60, but if anyone wants to redo the icon themself, feel free to do so, i found it in the Hammer Editor's materials browser : : Sorry i can't get the weapon preview right now, i'm having trouble finding the weapon model :( : Edit: I found the M60, in the Left 4 Dead 2 Authoring Tools, open up the Hammer Editor, place an Entity, change it to prop_static (or whatever prop_ you want), then go to the w_models directory when choosing the prop's 'World Model' and you'll see in the w_models folder there the m60.mdl, choose that, hit OK, then hit Apply, i took a picture of the M60 in the Hammer Editor, removed the background, but i didn't get to upload it cause i had to switch computers, i'll upload it when i get a chance though Possible if Patched? since its possible to spawn an m60 on any other campaign besides the passing is it possible that valve is gonna patch this and make it available on other campaign? Strong Language The Achievement refers to a line spoken by John Turtorro's character in the movie The Big Lebowski: "I'll take it ''gun away from you, stick it up your ass and pull the fucking trigger till it goes 'click.'"'' Replacing the "fuck" part with *s until told otherwise for sake of Minors. Someone should look on the other Pages for similar Strong Language that hasn't been Censored yet. 21:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Concerning censorship, I don't believe this particular wiki does that for quotes unless the source itself was censored. Sera404 16:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC)